Team Fortress - Genesis
by Norris Ahmed
Summary: This is the collection of Link-to-Link Short Story about The Years after Mann vs Machine Event and Expiration Date's Short. Taken on the Highest Peak of Cold War, This story focusing to Jeremiah Scott a.k.a Scout, Evelyn Pauling Scott a.k.a Shadows, Richard 'Mun-dee' Munn a.k.a. Sniper, Frederich Engel a.k.a Medic, and Marceu LaSabelle a.k.a. Fedora / Spy. Find out the new enemies
1. Chapter 1 - Operaton Titanic

**Operation Titanic**

 **SCOTT – "SOLDIER" – PAULING**

Story by Naufal Muhammad Haiqal

"Sgt. Jeremiah Scott?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Please, sit down. We don't have much time to light talking right now. We're on the siege."

The Commander just lit his cigarette, blowing his smoke down. Seems like he just get wounded by the enemy.

"I just want to know, you're once a mercenary in someone factory, right?"

"Yes, sir. Accidentally I recruited as a Soldier for protecting someone assets."

"Then, why you leave your current business?"

"I was kicked out from the factory, y'know, being dumb on work?"

"I never see you being inefficient in battle, Sergeant. You're runner or else. You never tried to be dumbass like one of my soldier who died because he run to tell that the place wasn't Mine Field. This happen in last battle."

"And you think that I AM lied, didn't ya?"

"YES,"

Scott just freeze, don't have any idea to explain that. All his tall tale just a trash right now.

"Err- Actually, I must confess, I'm a part of CIA-SOG team. Gathered many private soldiers to ambush the secret base of Soviet in somewhere in North Vietnam."

"I see. I've many crew from MACV-SOG in my squadron. I'm not surprised." Said the commander. "I just curious about you and the nurse that they've been recruited. Is she mean something for you?"

Scott just numb and shut.

" _Why the heck? I thought he'll blasting his killer words to me?! Why he asking that stupid question?_ " Think him, curiously.

* * *

BOSTON, 1968.

"Say cheers, everyone!" said a mid-aged woman with a late 50's dress and hairdo. That's mother of Scott. Mrs. Harriett Villeneuve.

We see some many people in the lawn of someone home, large and still natural. Men with suit, women with a fancy and classy dress, kids with cheerful manner and friends who never forgotten. A wedding cake just standing on the table with a mini statue of a couple.

Jeremiah Scott, 25, an ex-mercenary of RED Demolition Factory, a humble soldier who turned to be a man. His hair grown so thick like a pretty boy, and his style changed to be a little bit gentleman. His face just so much clean-shaved than before, make him more appropriate to be a mother's boy. Standing on his side, there is a Secretary-like woman with her usual long hair. She wear her glamour yet simple wedding dress, give a good looking like a princess for a day. She's his longtime crush from the start being mercenary, Miss Pauling Scott.

"Congratulation, Miss! I thought you'll be loving a girl for your lifetime…" said her best-friend, Gina. Smooch her cheeks.

"Aw, Gina. You never know how much I love this man than every girl I met."

Beside Gina, there is the man who also middle aged, same tall as Scout and have a French style in his fashion. He called himself 'Spy'. He shocked that she was once a secret lesbian.

"Madame Pauling. I thought how you avoid him was practically hate him…" said him.

"Aw, spy. You never know how woman can deeply emotionally with another than boy like you. But, hey! She already mine, right? Proof of being a gentleman." Said Scott, mock him.

"You know, son? I thought you'll never know how I deeply mad on you when the time you want to make her to be a girlfriend that a friend only. _Merde_."

"I know, that. Marceu. I know." Said him, try to relief Spy. "Thanks for some advice to me."

"Then you should happy with all incident you did to your bride, right?" said Spy, give a gesture to hug his friend. Scott receive it immediately.

"So, mate, glad to see the Boy Scout turn to be a gentleman…" said Tavish DeGroot, the Demolition Man. He wear a suit and a Scottish traditional plaid 'pants'. Looks silly but appropriate for attending the wedding party.

"DeGroot! I thought you forgot this day."

"At least, I'm trying to away from Gin for a day to come your _merrit_ day. So, we could bring all team to you this time, without being drunk."

"YOU BRING ALL OF THE TEAM TO THIS PLACE?" shout Scott and Pauling, surprised.

"Nah, Keep it held, _boyos_ , its all juke. I just bring my family come to you."

The couple relieved that the entire RED team don't coming to their party. The DeGroot's Family come up. His mother, His Wife and His Son, wear same dress code as Tavish wear.

"Whoa, I guess your family don't have any suit and tie or dress for our wedding." Said Scott.

"It's historical wardrobe, _Eejit_. Same as our ancestor did in his friend wedding. And It's acceptable, you _Galoot_ scout." Mock DeGroot.

"I see." Said Scott. "Hey, what happened with RED now?"

"Mun-Dee just chasing his pursuit as Hitman, Engie retired as the Engineer of our team and become a professor in Austin." Tell DeGroot.

"The last thing we heard, Heavy and Medic just stuck in East Germany, while Medic himself just preparing leaving there to learn more about Medical in Prague University." Tell Spy.

"And what about Pyro and Jane-Doe?"

"Wait, Soldier?"

"Yes, that guy who think he still in 1945."

"He recruited by CIA." Said Spy. While he ignite his lighter and burn his cigarette. "They finding some great mercenary like us, train them with military and technology course to advancing their skills. After all, they're ready to be a Soldier in Spec Ops Group in Vietnam."

"Then, what they do with him?" ask Pauling "I mean, I've one of my friend on CIA but never tell me about the operation, what' the objective, the target and what they do if they failed. Is something that they hide?"

"I guess it's positive. It's Intel Works."

* * *

FEW MONTHS LATER, WEST VIRGINIA, 1968 - '69.

"Honey, someone want to meet us." Shout Pauling. She's just waking Scott up because someone with mysterious outfit come to their new house in West Virginia Suburbs.

Scott, with his 7'o clock beard, white tees, bath coat, messy medium hair and shorts, walking down to first story of his house while grumbling.

"Hell, it's 3 AM, what's in the name of god they visiting us in early morning…"

"Good Morning, Mr. Jeremiah Scott."

Scott just freeze as statue when they look 2 men with a black suit and sunglasses. Seem suspicious but also understand what he meets.

"Uh-huh. Yes, Good Morning. It's 3'o clock and…"

"We're from CIA. And we need you and your wife to support us."

"IN THE MIDDLE OF EARLY MORNING LIKE NOW?!" yell two of them, stunned.

2 HOURS LATER.

The Impala Limousine just drive them to Pentagon, riding so carefully but fast as urgency was calling them. The couple was feel insecure, feeling that moment shouldn't happen. The CIA agents just staring them as Scott light his cigarette. Scott dressed like A Gentleman, a dark navy suit, white shirt, black tie and Boston Duck hairstyle with 7'o clock beard still intact on his face. Pauling dressed dark navy, same tone as Scott, with a natural make-up and her cat eyeglasses.

"Maybe you don't need to smoke for stabilize your insecurity. Just breathing like Yoga." Suggest the one of CIA Agent.

"Thanks, Err-What's your name, please?"

"Michael Ericsson. And beside me is Agent Mark Wheeler or Wheel. You can call me Eric if necessary." Said Eric.

"Okay, Eric and Wheel. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What's happened in Pentagon? Since JFK gotten shot by someone, everything escalated so quickly."

"Yes, Mr. Scott. We just finding out that the suspect who murder Mr. President was a Mercenary from a league called Builder Liberation United, or BLU. And they recognized to aid some of resistances in Saigon and most of them working with North Vietnam Mercenaries and NVA Military Services." Said Wheel.

"And some of them are joined the Cuban Military to teach them hold to hold their gun to us. Remember Pig Bay's Incident?"

"Listen, BLU never considering aid some resistances in Saigon or work with NVA. You give a false words about them." Protest Pauling. "No one can't use BLU Factory as the decoy for ease their way to help enemies."

"Actually we got some evidences for 'why BLU' questions." He lends the folder called Operation Two Fort. There are some photo of the BLU mercs and NVA soldier dealt for the weapon called 'Cheshire Gun Mk. I' with the blueprint inside.

"And this weapon actually takedown our men in last 3 months. We headed Chiang Dinh City but all unit back off from there because the army held that gun."

Scott and Pauling just stunned, wandering what's make that gun powerful and could take all US Army out from that city.

"And Mrs. Scott. Maybe this headline reminding someone." said Eric, while he bring a newspaper.

 **NVA TAKEDOWN US-SVA JOINT OPERATION IN IA DRANG RIVER.** That's the line she reads right now.

"Some of our agents in MACV was said that many soldier dead by NVA surprising attack because that weapon. But one of the army was found alive and safe. They call him 'Jane-Doe', because…"

"He still think we're on 1950's, when China aided some Korean Resistance in Pyongyang and we started war with South Korean as the North Korea declared as a nation. That's friend of mine, Eric." Said Scott.

"I'm sorry, Sir, you know him well?"

"Is that the man who always use Modified M1 Bazooka and Shotgun in battlefield?" ask Pauling.

"The Report said it is."

"And then, we know why we meet with Minister McNamara." The Couple smirking, they know what Pentagon need them.

* * *

KHE SAHN, 1968

The Huey flying above the jungle as the drum rolls of Edwin Star 'WAR' starting. From Above, we can see Khe Sahn USMC-US Army Base and their defenses, Howitzers and some Medium Artillery in South Side. Scott and the Commander, Commandant Sergei Dickson, a Decent Russian-American Soldier, Far-Nephew of Engineer. They go out from the tent. Scott wears Half-Ripped Arms Jungle uniform and Lightwear Flak-Armor with pouches while Dickson wear usual uniform as many soldier wear.

"Well, from all of your story, we know that Pauling is your wife and your partner. And your missions are destroy the load from BLU-Soviet Joint Team and secure the Intelligence files from them."

"It's Operation Titanic, Commandant Dickson." Said him. "Or maybe Comrade Dickson." He laughing.

"That's not how people fun with my name. They always said "Mr. Siberian" or "Red Grizzly". Nobody dare to say that nickname and for the first time, you did it."

"Don't take it deep, Commander. We always make fun each other's in my team. Even by a name."

"I know, son."

They meet Pauling, she looks a little bit different; her hair changed from straight down to tied up, her face more beauty but with more sweats, her outfit just remain same but slightly different with other nurse and soldier (because she take parts in MACV too) and she looks too serious this day. She got more wounded soldiers and dead bodies to examine.

"Scott, where have you been? I got many dead bodies today and you…" suddenly, she realized Scott just come up with Dickson.

"Honey, this is Commandant Dickson, our supervisor in team. He also Engie's Nephew too."

"Glad to see you, Mrs. Scott."

"I-I-I'm sorry, Commandant, I thought you're someone else."

"No problem, we just visiting you. Maybe you must back to work or…"

"What's a matter, sir? I can pass it to Nurse Elsa. She's more prominent than me. NURSE ELSA!" said Pauling while she call her assistant, Elsa Schoenberg, she's Danish-American Doctor who drafted to be a Nurse in Khe Sahn. Blonde, Good looking and sweet personality is her weapon to make her patient get calm. Although she's a Privateer, she's professional doctor.

"Y-Yes, Sgt. Pauling!"

"Take care that patient, I got a call from commandant now. If you're in rush, use UberMedicine beside the rack. Understood."

"Yes, miss."

"Don't hardened your feeling Ms. Elsa. Enjoy the place, think what usually do as doctor. In short, feel casual." Suggest Scott.

"Honey!"

"I know, but she need a calm for now. Don't taken this too serious, honey. She's more professional than you, right?"

"Eh, okay."

As Scott, Pauling and Commandant Dickson out from the Medical tent, they walking through the Camp. Their destination is the Training Course. The Place 'Jane-Doe' train his ability as a Soldier, as usual.

"Mrs. Scott…"

"Call me Pauling, sir. We know each other, right?"

"Okay, Pauling, what make you take this operation? Is it too dangerous for a wookie like you?"

"If women like me can be Combat Photographer or Journalist, then why I don't take this mission as Field Tactical Agent?"

"But your job more difficult than any profession you know as a tactician."

"I know, but I always take a risk. Like Scout."

"You mean, Sgt. Scott, isn't him?"

"Yeah, this man. My man. The guy who always finding a way to open my heart."

"Okay, okay, next question, Commandant."

Pauling seem a little bit annoyed, but still manage her angry to calm her down.

"So, how you and Scott know 'Jane-Doe'? He's actually a crazy person."

"He's not crazy, he's delusional. Once he comes to the battlefield, he's become 'Soldier' – The veteran soldier who witnesses D-Day and Korean War." Tell Scott.

"But in his record, he become soldier in Korean War only. His last rank in his services was 1st Sergeant."

"It's right, but why he really delusional is unexpected by you, Pauling and me."

"He possessed by a World War 2 Vet's Ghost?"

"No, his memories and his dream become a Soldier." Explain Pauling. "Jane-Doe actually had a real worse nightmare when he's on Korea, when his battalion died in hand of North Korean Forces."

"So he unleashed his power as the fictional possessed man called 'Soldier'?"

"It's our one of many possibilities we can know for us."

As they arrive, they get a warm welcome from Captain Eric, their companion. He wears a Fishing Fedora and Camouflage Uniform with pouches. He saluting to them as commandant does it so.

"Howdy, everyone. Welcome to the Boot Camp. I bet you want to see 'Soldier' right?"

"More about that. We want to see this pretty boy accept my challenge."

"Wait, What Challenge?"

"Hahaha. No, no, Sgt. Scott. I know you finished this course. 45 secs, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! That time trial challenge. You just surprised how fast a man who loved Jerry Robinson, aren't you?"

"The Unexpected Course with Mr. Jeremiah Scott. I know that, son." Said Dickson, then laughing.

As Jane-Doe done his practice, they visiting him. He looks tired.

"What a prick course. They should add Trenches like…"

"Hey, soldie! What's up?"

"Judas! Miss Pauling! I'm glad to meet you two!"

"Judas?" ask Dickson while Eric just hold his laugh.

"He's traitor on our team. He always help a fritz doctor and mocking the French man." Said Jane-Doe.

"Hell, he did it?"

"Eh, no, Commandant. All he said is the experience when we were on team. He always use Fritz for our medic and always think the intel spy was French Militia."

"Oh, I see." Said Dickson. "But why Scott referred as Judas?"

"In my first year in the team, I always dick around with my friend, even with Pauling."

"Oh-Ho, That's why you call Judas right?"

"I don't think it was my nickname until I realize it and it was horrible, sir." He laughing as they does.

"C'mon, what's more horrible than this, Scott?" said Cpt. Eric.

Suddenly, the sound of crashing plane was surprising them. Something bad happen.

"Damn, Commies, They're starting attacking!" said 'Soldier'.

"You're right, Doe. Prepare your weapon! We've more company than we EXCEPT!" said Cpt. Eric when he runs to outside, he almost hit by a Jeep. "Damn you, Crazy Wrangler!"

"C'mon, Eric! There's no time to cursing Wrangler." Said Scott, he wears his M1 helmet and equips his Commando's Assault Rifle (CAR-15 with Double Magazine and Reflex Sight) and Sleeping Snake (Colt Magnum with Iron Finish). He runs as their friends follow him. They stopping someone Wrangler and ride to the frontline.

"Wait, we forgot bring Elsa!" shout Pauling. She brings her classic Derringer and Little Tommy (M1-Thompson).

"It's too late, Pauling! We couldn't arrive if NVA armors come up." Said Eric.

"NO! I SEE HER!" Shout Scott, pointing Elsa who bring her UberMedic Kit and Her Huey Mouth (Classic BAR LMG). The Panic and Confused just make her lost between the army.

"ELSA! Come here!" shout Pauling.

"Honey, I'll drive to her, you just lend a hand to bring her up. Understand?!" said Scott.

"Just do it! We don't have any seconds to waiting!"

The Wrangler runs toward Elsa Direction. Pauling lend her hand, hoping her grips don't make Elsa falling down and dead instantly both of them. Eric scout every side if the NVA ambush on their side, while Dickson backup Pauling to hold her if she falling down too.

"Almost There."

"C'mon, Scott! I see some VC coming on Elsa's back!"

"Takedown them, Eric, Soldie'! Use Sleepers and M63 Now!" said Scott. He referred M72 Pump or China Lake as Sleepers.

As Scott Direction, He take Sleepers and ready to launch. While Elsa looking to her back and shoot some Vietcong as they ready to fire. The VC firing randomly as her Huey's Mouth starting fired. Some bullets take her shoulder and her arms.

"ARGH! _Lort_ , VC!" shout Elsa, holding her pains.

The Wrangler getting closer as Elsa rapidly firing at VC direction, Eric start his run and shoot many VC. As the grenade launched, Scott lean his wrangler to other flank.

BOOM! The Grenade taken 4 VC. RATATATAT! 10 VCs die by Soldier's M63 'Stoner Gunner'.

"Gotcha! Alpha Mike Foxhort, Commies!" said Eric.

The Wrangler almost on Elsa position. Pauling and Dickson ready on position.

"Almost there!"

"NOW!"

Elsa looking to Pauling direction, her face getting scared. They don't know about something but the shadows getting darker and they realize something.

Another Plane crashed down on their position, falling down and scatter up. This condition push their limit to save Elsa.

But Pauling successful grabbed Elsa's body as the piece of wings run to their position. The Wrangler avoiding so many pieces of planes as a fireball slides over them. They stopped as the debris was left.

"HAHA! We did it, Scout!" shout Eric, screaming victorious.

"Mother of God! Is that our planes?" ask Dickson. He drinks her water to refuel his energy.

"I think so." Said Scott, cheering himself. He looks his hands, shaky and fueled his fear. "I can't believe it. We drove to this situation and I really defeating my biggest fear."

"Yeah, It's bring me to the time we chased by Korean Red Army Tank. What a time to be alive." Said Soldier.

"Sergeant Scott, This is your first time you do this?" ask Elsa.

"Yeah, the first…" Scott looking to the front of his direction, the army just moving their position. The Armors was reached their places, The Army was intruding on the front. "…and this must be the last thing I do right now. Hold on, guys. We'll fight them until last bloods!"

As the wrangler ready to drive, he catches some breaths and exhales them.

"C'mon, punk. Bring your red on!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Victoria's Incident

**VICTORIA INCIDENTS**

 **MUN-DEE – MARKSMAN – KURENAI - FANG**

Story by Naufal Muh. Haiqal

"You'll run, but only my Bullet and God to know your next steps."

\- Unknown Soldier -

HONG KONG, 1978.

The city got brighten by the neon sign, all over the Victoria District. The car horns, sirens and burning tires just make this city loudest than before. The skies are dark and not friendly for everyone. Except two.

"I see the target, sir. On the right building, 4th floor."

"Great vision, Mark. Tell me, did ya see some triads beneath him?"

"Just a Woman and their bodyguards, sir." I don't-"

"Wait. I see the woman hold a pistol."

"What's going on, sir?"

"I think she's not his girlfriend. Her gestures not describing her."

"Bloody hell, I got visual from other sides. They're bring the gun."

"The gun, Mark? What's gun?"

DOOM!

"Lords. She taken out our target!"

"Sight her, NOW!"

"Wait, she's fading out?"

"Fading out? How the hell she do that movement?"

The transmitter just add one channel, a voice of woman clearly heard on the radio.

"You two just tracking my target, right?"

"Heck, who the hell are ya, you bloody wanker!?"

"Don't ask me some _baka_ questions! They're moving to your coordinate!" the transmitter get off.

"Shit, Mark! We must get a hell outta here! Mun-dee out!"

* * *

many hours ago

"So, Mark. This is your another run as Hitmarker, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Mun-dee sip his drink, Green Tea. Ricks "Crocodile" Mun-dee, 44, interviewing his companion, Jesse "Marksman" Kid, 31. He's ex-sniper from US Army, retired from services. They sitting in the old tea store on the Victoria Street.

"I see. I once being you in the services when I was, hmm early 20 maybe?"

"You too?"

"Not so, kid." He sip again his drink. "This tea just don't make me fine after next sip."

"That's not how you drink, sir. One shot, one sip." Explain Marks.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for your info." Said him. "Uh, from where we ended this conversation?"

"Early 20?"

"Yeah. Actually I was being too, yeah, prick in service. Since I stationed with US Army in Philippines and just not doing many thing. When Korean got hot, I got stationed in Humphrey Camp and same as I did in Philippines. But when I got a services to support Cuban Resistances, I help them more that they know. I hit more Cuban Commies and help OP40, but they just left me as a ghost beneath them. So I joined the RED mercenaries and do some Hitman works…"

"And then, when your team was disbanded, you go alone?"

"No. Since in the OP40, I was being hitman. So, I was walk alone before the lads walk alone too."

The Watch beeping hard, time to move up.

"That's the beats, kid. Time to find home."

As two standing up, they walking out and paid the beverages the bought. They pass a woman who sit beside them. She's Asian, beautiful, bob haired, chic and trendy. Marks look her breasts. It inappropriate to do, but he accidentally look that. He throws his eyes as she's looking him. Then, two of them walkout to the street.

"That girl's nice, isn't it?"

"Don't flirt girl if you don't wanna get slap, kid."

"Oh, Ok."

They walk out the canteen. But the woman Marks see following them, then walking out from their track.

* * *

Hong-Kong Rooftops, 19.20 PM

The clouds getting darks and rain drops their waters. The moonlight just changed to be the Neon burst. This helping two snipers on the position. They just sit on there from 6 PM. They don't move or sighted by another triads or people in the street.

Mun-Dee just sigh, looking around his room, dark and just a light from outside. He looking the Jarates, The Jar full of Piss that he always bring to make people just feel not comfortable. But now, he just bring 2-3 Jarates, because he know that the Room he rented have a Bathroom inside. He back to his duty, siege the Triads target.

"Sir, found him?"

"No, kid. Too many innocent."

"I see." Said him, in the radio. "Hey, Mun-dee. I feel suspicious about our jobs in Hong Kong."

"What d'ya mean? I don't feel we followed by a bloody Spy or something."

"How 'bout the girl I saw in Tea House? The girl seems know us."

"Don't act like a daft, Marks! Keep sharp. I don't wanna spill some bullets for nothing."

"But…"

"Keep looking!"

"Aye, Aye, sir."

Two of them just silent as long as they could, but Mun-Dee feel guilty to shut him up. 40 seconds later, he speaks up.

"Still there?"

"Yeah, still going, sir."

"Well, sorry, for, you know, being mad."

"It's okay, sir." Said him. "I always get mad by my commander in Vietnam, once upon a time. So, carry on, mate."

"Hehe, y'know how to cheers an Aussie, mate."

"No probs, fella."

"You should teach me how to flirt-viewing girl like that?"

"Like what? Looking the breast quickly as possible?" they get silence, but then he realized that. "Hahaha. Man, I thought you'll forget that." Said Marks, laughing.

"I know. Boys will be Boys, Marks. Rule number one : Never placing on them eyes on women eyes."

"They put them in Women Busts, right?"

They laughing, as the situation getting loosen up.

* * *

20.15 PM

"You sight him?"

"Ah… Nope."

The time passed so much. Mun-dee, as he drink his coffee, looking the Triads leader just out from his car. The targets is Chang the Blue Dragon. He's the triads who affiliate with BLU mercs.

"I see the target, sir. On the right building, 4th floor."

"Great vision, Marks. Tell me, did ya see some triads beneath him?"

"Just a Woman and their bodyguards, sir." I don't-"

"Wait. I see the woman hold a pistol."

"What's going on, sir?"

"I think she's not his girlfriend. Her gestures not describing her."

"Waltz-Tango-Foxtrot! I got visual from other sides. They're bring the guns."

"The guns, Mark? What's guns?"

DOOM!

"Lords. She taken down our target!"

"Sight her, NOW!"

"Wait, she's fading out?"

"Fading out? How the hell she do that movement?"

The transmitter just add one channel, a voice of woman clearly heard on the radio.

"You two just tracking my target, right?"

"Heck, who the hell are ya, you bloody wanker!?"

"Don't ask me some _baka_ questions! They're moving to your positions!" the transmitter get off.

"Shit, Mark! We must get a hell outta here! Mun-dee out!"

The Radio turned off. He's packaging his loads as he could. Then hardly open the door and…

KaBOOM!

"Shit. I don't know they play with demolition plan!" He gets up and running out from the room and move towards the lift as he cursing. "Fucking Spy, She must paid this off."

The Transmitter turned on again as he enter the lift, Sounds of Gunfires just make it loud.

"Mun-dee. Come In! I'm on heavy fire!"

"Tell me where you are, Marks!"

"The Apartment rooftops, 2 blocks from my last position"

"How many? I'll calling some air-."

"It's not time to call support, they sabotage them!"

The lift just arrived on the 2nd highest floors of the hotel. Mun-dee running to the stair.

"What d'ya mean, Kid?!"

"Our pilot, they taken out our pilot when I call the support!"

"God-Damnit! Hold on, Marks. I'll go to you now!"

"Better fast than never, Mun-dee! I'll find cover!"

In others place, Marks just get raided by a Machine Gun Cobra. Make him disabled to move swiftly.

"Fuck. I think I should sleep in home right now!" said him as he blindly firing his Bolshevik's.

"You wouldn't do it, man!"

The voice of a girl that he heard come from nowhere. He suddenly shrugged.

"In the name of god! That fucking girl!"

The Girl in the radio actually same girl who he seen in the tea house. She bring her AA Rocket Launcher and launch the missile as the Pilot realize they fucked up.

BOOM! The Heli taken down as the girl run.

"Hell yeah! Take that, bastard!"

The heli down to the downtown, bashing some triads on the street.

"That's how to deal with Aircraft, _baka!_ " said the mysterious girl as she walked to him. But suddenly something happened.

The bullets shot the girl stomach and frantically down as she feeling numb. The girl can't stand, temporary paralyzed. She looks Marks.

"H-H-He-Help me, please…"

But Marks look serious to find someone, from his scope, he looks a man with a sniper rifle, he identified it as The Awful Powerful or AWP. The man realize he'll be his target. It turns to be the Western Duel, but with Sniper Rifles. The AWP versus the Hitmarker, VSS Vintores. The Blue side versus the Bright Light of Red. The Professional against the Expert Mercenary. Two of them ready to pull. Then, he catches his breath and exhales it,

One trigger, one shot and…

BOOM!

One Kill. The triad sniper fallen down to the street. He wins.

* * *

kowloon, hk, 1978, 00.01 PM

"I believe your action makes all of us getting into new problem."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Not you, kid. You did it like what I want. One shot, One Kill. Stand-off and wins."

"But because my action, this is happened, Mun-dee."

"Looks, It's okay. You did your jobs." Said him as he walking through the cold, wet hallways. "However, if she didn't appear and got our target, we don't find the safehouse for saves her right now."

They just arrived on Kowloon City. The Walled Outlaw Town of Hong Kong. Many expelled Triads, War Machine and demented political prisoners are lived here and die anyway in this place too. They picking that girl body as she still 'sleeps'. Her lower body was covered by a bloods.

"I can't hold her too much."

"Push your limit, damnit."

"Okay." Said him. "What are you, girl? A pack of Mini Elephants?"

They arrived to Mun-dee and Marks friend, John Fang, the Sharpshooter. He's ex-China Army who served to fight along the NVA. But he deflected to South Vietnam as he discover what their battalion do with American Army, So he joind the SOG. Now, he lived well in Kowloon. Maybe the places never reflected the wellness of his life but this is what he lived for now. As an exile.

Mun-dee knocking the door. Marks seem can't hold her body too long. Then, Fang opened door, seems surprised with what he seen.

" _Yaou Moo Gau Lan Chou_! Rick!"

"Something happened in Victoria, Fang."

"I'm not talking about that. I know you'll do that." Said him, not taking that problem too much. "Is that two dead bodies on the floor?!"

Fang pointed the 'bodies' he mean. Actually, Marks just falling down and sign him to help him.

"Aw, bloody hell." As he helping Marks, he talking to Fang while Marks manage to stand up while Mu-dee pick up her to his bed."How's your bed? Still good?"

"For what? Necrophilia's practice?"

"No. She still alive. She just collapse, shocked."

"Damn. Can I call Mr. Wei Deng? He's Doctor in this town."

"I see this wound is not so worse than I know." Said Mun-dee. "But for the worst scenario, call him."

Fang nods to him as he ready to find Dr. Wei."

"It doesn't make sense to me. How could you said she's lightly wounded?"

"Shall I said that the bullets never truly shoot the stomach? Take a look."

Marks stand up, walks to the bed where the girl lying on there. He finding out the bullets through her side of her stomach. He's touching the wounds.

The Girl wakes up. Screaming.

"ARGHHH! _Nani?_ Where am I?"

They just surprised and shrugged. That was loud.

"Damn, you. Can you girl just quiet? My ears getting explode."

"Where am I, goddamnit!?"

Mun-dee take his kukri and let his kukri faces her beauty face.

"No. Where are you come from, mate?"

"This is not…AH!" said her, pain on her wound strikes her.

"If you want to get a medicine from us. Just let to know who you're, lady."

The girl just shut. She can't tell who she is.

"Not your business, _baka_!" She hold her _kunai_ on her back. Slowly trying to stab Mun-dee crotch. "My target, my job. No one want to takes my target whatever its cost."

"So you want to play blades and sword, right?"

The duel almost started, but it is interrupted by Marks.

"Whoa. Whoa! Easy, easy. There's no Bloody fight in this place. We're all fucked from the time you kicked our target." Said him, cooling down the situation. "Why we don't start partnering from now? I'm already sure that girl actually know someone else."

"Some who?" said the Girl.

"Did you know Pauling Scott? Wife of Jeremiah Scott?"

"Wait, why did you ask her about Scout?! She must be from BLU too!"

"Then why she killing the Triads boss if she could be a BLU merc?! What actually she wants?!"

"I don't care if she saying something she said. Spy always be the SPY!"

The silences between Marks and Mun-dee just make this situation worse. But suddenly, The Girl said something.

"Pauling? She's alive?"

"Hell?"

She cried, she could take her tears anymore. She reminded something.

"That woman, she was helped me…"

"She knows Pauling, bloody god…"

"…Her man, they said, Scout, he also help me. I-I…" Now she's crying as intense as her memories sway her to her sadness and her pain on her wound getting harder.

"Calm down, lady. Don't push your sadness too deep."

"I-I'm-I'm sorry, Pauling. I'm sorry…"

"I know. This girl was the one that Pauling tell about. Kurenai, The Little Ninja."

"The Little Ninja?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Blood Brothers Forever

**Blood Brothers Forever**

 **'** **SCOUT' – 'SOLDIER' – 'MERCY' – 'SHADOWS' – 'VISION' – 'WHEEL'**

Story by Naufal

 _"_ _The mark of the immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause, while the mark of the mature man is that he wants to live humbly for one."_

 _Time magazine editorial about Roger Allen LaPorte, an American pacifist who set himself on fire in protest of American policies in Vietnam, 1965/8/9_

"SCOUT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice of women transmitted on the radio.

"WE...BZZZT…DAMN YOU FRICKING RADIO!" said someone. "WE'RE SURROUNDED!"

"WHERE EVER YOU RIGHT NOW, WE MUST GO BEFORE… [EXPLOSIVES SOUND]…SHIT! THE VCs JUST TAKE DOWN ONE OF OUR CHOPPERS!"

"HONEY! LISTEN! WE'RE ON THE PRISON! WE COULDN'T TAKE MORE TIME TO COME OUT!"

"TOO MUCH COMMIES AROUND HERE! WE ALMOST OUT OF AMMO! HELP!"

"TAKE IT EASY, PAL. THIS IS VISION! WE MOVE DOWN AGAIN!"

"VISION, WHAT HELL YOU DOING?! DON'T RISK YOUR LIFE NOW!"

"THEY TAKE SOME VIPs, MERCY SAID THAT!"

"DAMN, SCOUT!" Curse Wheel. "SHADOWS! WE MUST SUPPORT THEM BEFORE THE VC AND MERCS TEAR THE FUCK US DOWN"

* * *

LOC NINH, VIETNAM, 1972.

The Wars become sour, when the US Army forces must push back from their attack position. MAC-V-SOG "The Blood Brothers" Squad just arrived as another forces from the USMC secretly assist them.

"Fucking VC! Why they just don't die faster?!" said the Tank Commander, Captain Josh Matterson.

"Captain, we got allies on the south!" said one of his crews.

"Damn, they must be forgot something!" said Cpt. Josh. "Everyone, clear the path! Another friendlies will help us!"

The 'Blood Brothers rappel down to the battleground, Pauling 'the Shadows', Ericsson 'Vision' and Wheel, approaching Captain Josh.

"Captain. We must push hard them! Scout, Mercy, Soldier and the resistances still in there!"

"We can't do it so much, boys! Our tanks just yanked out by NVA craps!"

"We just send some support like Carpet Bombers, just call them to load!"

"How many airstrikes you've?!"

The sounds of exploded tanks disturbing their conversation.

"3 CARPET BOMBERS, A NAPALM STRIKES AND 4 TANK BUSTER CHOPPERS! NOW LET'S ROLL!"

The squad flanks to the other sides of battlefield. They found some civilian Tuk-Tuk, a mini carrier vehicle that always used carrying people or barrages. Shadows drive the cart.

"Hold on, guys."

The vehicle wonderfully can drive so fast like the Wrangler. When the Australian tanks getting assist from US Army and USAF, NVA hardened their attack without realized the SOG just try to infiltrate their prison-like base.

In the middle of their way, some VC riding their motorcycles and pursuit them. They firing any direction as they could. Almost got Shadows and almost crashed to the truck in front them.

One VC motorcycle couldn't stop their movement, so they crashed and left 2 VCs behind.

"Shadows, they come closer!"

"I know, I KNOW REALLY!"

"I see the prison on the West, Shadows! Find shortcuts now!"

As their speed increased, the VCs getting them on the right distances to jump. But Shadows turning to the narrow roads as fast as she could. The VC who attempt to jump instantly died on when his friend who drive the motorcycle crashed hard on the civilian house.

"WOHOO! That's the one of the million, Pauling!"

But their happiness not last longer, another VCs just on grabbed the Rocket Launcher and Bolshevik Stripper (RPK with the drum magazine). This is the hardest moment that they must be face.

"We gonna die!" shout Vision.

"Don't Whining, Mommy son!" mock her. Eventually, she see a shotgun. "Dragon's Breath! Use that, Vision!"

"That's It!" as he grabbed his Dragon's Breath (870s Mod.1 with Explosive Slugs), he break the windows and ready to shoot.

"We getting closer to them, Pauling! THIS IS SUICIDE!" said Wheel while he shoot the wheel of VC Motorcycle with Assaulter Rifle (Stock M16). "Gothca!"

"Hang on! HANG ON!" Vision shoot the VCs and kill them as the Anti-Tank Missile ready to shoot. It turns three VCs to be a giant fireball. They through them as possible and they did it!

"Yes! We made it, Pauling!" shout Wheel.

"That's the spirit, boys! Now we should save them before another strike coming."

The tuk-tuk just faster their move as they nearly on the way to the enemy base.

* * *

In another place, Scout in business with VCs assault. He firing his Commando as could as possible. Elsa just healing the remaining soldiers and Jane-Doe too. Her UberMachine getting hotter quickly.

"We've lost some men and now we lose many ammo!" shout Scout, angrily. "Why they just don't sur-ren-der?!" He reloading his Commando as fast as possible, again. Many VCs just covering on the wall, the burned vehicle and the box. They safe for now.

"My UberMachine getting overheat. I couldn't healing them anymore, Scout!"

"My Commando too, Mercy! This is the purge!"

"It's okay, Scott. We deserve to die like this."

"Deserve to die like this?! ARE WE DESERVED DIE LIKE THIS BECAUSE THEY KNOW ABOUT THE DEADLY WEAPON THE BLU MERCS HAVE?!" shout Scout.

"We're lose the war, son. There's no hope to taking down them."

"Lose?! THE FUCK YOU JUST SAID THAT BECAUSE YOU TURNED TO BE COWARD!"

"It's SNAFU, Soldier! Something Normal in the war, WE'RE ALWAYS FUCKED UP!"

"SCOUT! STOP IT!" shout Elsa.

"OH, YEAH? WHERE THE FUCK YOUR SAMURAI SPIRITS?! WHERE YOUR SUN TZU PHILOSOPHY OF WAR?! WHERE'S THE SOLDIER I KNEW BEFORE?!"

Soldier shrugged and realized all of his words is right.

"This is the end, my belonging friend…" Said Scout while he started to cry.

He stands up and held his Black Box and Federal Reserve (Browning Auto 5S with Military finish) and walk through the gate as the VC's militia ready to shoot.

"Open the door, boys."

" _Are you…_ " said the prisoner in Thai Language.

"JUST DO IT!"

As his order, two prisoner ready to open the door. He ready to shoot.

BOOM!

The VCs turn to be the dust after Soldier shoot them out. He glares to Scout.

"Now we're in business, soldier." Said Soldier. "Grab any weapons you got, people. We'll kick all commie asses down to their bear cave graves."

They nodded and the resistances too.

* * *

The trio just headed the Fort where another trio just trapped inside there. They accidentally meet two another MACV-SOG from other group.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA. Dude! Watch your step…" said Vision. "Who are you?"

"Captain John Fang. And this is Sgt. Jesse "Marker" Kids from Sweeper division."

"SOG, right?"

"Yes, our squad all fucked up." Said Marker.

"Ok. You two follow me and listen what I said."

"Alright, sir!"

The team just added two players, John Fang, the Sharpshooter. And then, Jesse "Marker" Kid, 21, the man who later become the save Kurenai's life.

The Team getting inside the fort entrance and sight visual from the corridor. Wheel tells Shadows and Vision to take them down in body language. As they nod to understand, they walk silently to kill them. One army died by Shadows knife, when another killed by a Suppressed M1911 "Frontliner".

"Okay, now we scatter up. Fang, go to the top for better sight while Marks will support us with my Siren's Bullet (Dragunov) on the hardest spot to detect by BLU Sniper."

"How about y'all?'

"Ambushing." Said Shadows.

They go to their direction, while the trio infiltrate the prison from behind, Marks and Fang just find their position to shoot. They successful ambush the base 1, but they realized that the main prison just located behind Base 2.

"Vision to Fang, did you find the tower?" ask Vision from the radio.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Great. Find us with the Red Lights as friendly."

"Copy that. I'll call Marks if you ready."

"Okay."

"Marks, did you steady on the place?"

"Steady as I go, sir."

"Great. Did you find red lights on the base on the radar?"

"I got them." Said Marks as he see the lights. "We don't see the hostages on the prison, where are they?"

"I don't know, they said the VIPs just managed to get out from the prison."

* * *

When the Team still searching Scout, Soldier and Mercy, they just fighting with some Prison Guards on there. Mercy just loaded some Nail Gun and shoot some guard, Soldier do some fake kamikaze killing as well and Scout running through the defense of the guard as he runs swiftly. All of the guards killed as another prisoner who assist them died. The remaining prisoner gets an order to Scout to find some women and kids prisoner in there.

"Find the remaining kids and women, don't let them died by that VCs!"

When he support the prisoner to finding the remaining ones, he finds a little girl, 12 years old, hiding under the bed. She looks scared to see mysterious intruder coming to her.

Scout asking her to out from the dark but she refused to go out. He saw a dead body, indicating the VCs kill her mother when they ambushing this area. His mother looks like a trafficking victim from Japan, indicate from how the girl speaking to him.

"Don't be afreaid, kiddo. I'm Mr. Dandee from Ed and Eddison cartoon. See?" Said him, cheering the kid, performing his face acrobatics well. The kids laughing and approaching him to bring her out.

"It's safe bring to bring kid to the warfare?"

"At least she doesn't killed in process."

Suddenly, a megaphone sound wailing all over the base. Something happened.

" _Dear GI DUMB! You're surrounded! There's no way out to escapes!_ " said an announcer, speak in Vietnamese.

"Freaking VCs. What now?!"

The prisoner who see the field from the vent witnessing something.

"The VCs and BLU mercs just taken 3 SOG soldier. They're ready to execute by someone."

"Shit. We must still fight them…"

The sound of someone calling his name.

"Jeremiah Fucking Boy Scout. We just found your weakness and you can't fighting if we take what you had, kids…"

"That's Vladimir. BLU Heavy. He's the leader from their group." Said the prisoner.

Scout shocked. Vladimir Solado, Russian-Colombian mercenary who once seduced Medic to his team when the RED team accused to be Enemy of State and Administrator plan to destroy RED.

"No, that's not true. Impossible if he still alive."

"You want to save your princess, don't you bastard?! We've a Dork Princess and her two Bodyguards. Pleading and pleading to out from here…" Said Vladimir, as he laughing frantically.

"Damn you, VLADIMI-"

"Shut your dumbass mouth off, Judas!"

Vladimir seen the North Prison Doors, the main one. He feels the hunted just feel closer to him.

"Ah, so you give a clue where you're. Good revealing."

"Oh, god. Honey." Said Shadows as she puts her hands on her head and kneeling like two of her crew.

"Since you and this prickly princess try to kill me and wasted my attempt to destroy all of us. I just wandered and searching you two until now. NOBODY BRAVE ENOUGH TO TAKE REVENGE TO ME!" said him as he slaps Shadows hard.

As the VCs cheers, many of them shout battle cry.

Scout feel defeated in his inner soul, he still think it is all his fault.

"Better Safe than Kill Him, Better Safe than Kill Him…" said him repeatedly. He gets Mental Breakdown after his wife get tortured by him.

Soldier feel guilty to him, he come to Scout and said one-two words to him.

"In the war, there's the moment when the Army forced pushed back to the first line. But when war say 'That's not how fighters work.' They give the hint. A way to find the better tactics." Said him. "Remember what you've said, Scout! Where's your Scout that I know, Kid?!"

He catches his breath and stand-up. Realize his life not ended for long time. He got the plan.

"You sure want to surrender? Pretty Boy?" said him, mocking his credibility. But just silences he got. "If your answer is yes as wind said so. Then here's our show."

Pauling, Eric and Wheel forced to move forward as the executors steady in his position with his Bolshevik Assaults (AK-74). Vladimir stand in front them.

"You must be very disappointed with him, right? Same as you did it to me." Said him to Pauling.

"You'll be taste what vengeance is, bastard."

"Taste it first, you'll find." He ordered the executioner finished them off.

They ready to firing as they inspect the Bolsheviks first. After they feel it fine, they ready to firing. They finger ready to place on the trigger, they catches the breath as he could. Pauling feeling defeated in this moment. She lose, in the world of cruelty.

But the execution interrupted by a sound of guitar sliding in the distortion. It's the intro of 'Run Through the Jungles" by Creedence Clearwater Revival, Commandant Dickson favorite.

"Damn, Patriots."

The grenades just fall to the one of executioner position.

BOOM! The grenades detonated as it falls to his head. Scrambling the Human form of him.

BRAKK! The doors just broken as the horde of prisoners and the trio ambushing the execution. Scout double jump to Vladimir as he held his favorite Baseball Bat to bash out his head. Elsa just shot many of VCs with her Magnum Opus (Colt Anaconda with Iron Finishing).

SHOOTT! Two remaining Executioner killed by unknown bullets. It was Fang and Marks works.

And the Field turn to be the war zone. Many body chunks flying and splatting all over there.

Vladimir can resist Scout's bash well. But Soldier launching the Rocket to him as Vladimir actually grabbed Scout's neck.

"This is your end, bast…"

And…

BOOM!

The Rocket hit him hard as Scout flied to the box over there. He still shocked by the explosive finish by Soldier.

"FUCK, Soldie'! Almost got me too!"

"Sorry!"

"Later!"

He stand ups as her wife just fighting all over the remaining VCs. He helping him when one of VC sneak from behind Shadows. He shoots as the ammo out of bullets.

"Thanks, Honey!"

"Don't thanks me now! The ride just arrived. Get up, now!"

"Wait, Scout, we've two buddies on the top." Said Wheels.

"Give him a ladder when we ready to leave! 10 minutes left, Wheels."

"He's right, we must go before VCs start second attack!"

"Fuck it, let's go!" said Wheel, angrily.

As the crew run towards the Carrier Chopper, Dickson yell them to faster. Scout seeing the kids that he saved on the prison, running to him. Saying in Japanese.

" _Don't leave me, papa!_ "

"Shit. Hold on Guy-"

"Let I handle her!" said Shadows.

"Honey!"

"There's no time to waiting, go to choppers now!" shout Dickson.

Pauling saved her and grab her to chopper. The Girl is safe as they arrived to the chopper. But suddenly, something happened to her.

SHOOTT! The Unknown Soldier sniping Pauling's Left Arm. The Arm chunks flying and bloods spilling all over her shoulders and face. Everyone gasped.

Pauling feels the Greatest Pain on her body. She can't feel again her left arm as someone shot her.

"PAULING!" yell Scout as he grabbed her and take her aboard as he holds her wound tight. "No, Pauling. NO!"

"MY ARMS! MY FUCKING ARMS!" shout Pauling as her pain getting harder.

"Elsa! Charge her!" direct Eric.

"I can't, the last battery dropped inside the prison."

"Sir, we have 8 minutes left to go! We couldn't stay here for long time!"

The crew just silence but Dickson speak up.

"If this is my time, then take it!" said him and run out from the chopper.

"Wait, sir. I'm with you." Said Eric.

"Vision! Come back!"

"It's all my fault! I'll paid it now!" said him!

Vision and Dickson run into the Prison and found the Battery on the front of the wall, take it fast. Suddenly, the Wall getting shaken.

"Damnit! Russian Tank!"

The Russian Tank just ambushing the Base and it moving to the chopper.

"Soldie', y'know what to do-ARRGH!" said Pauling, she's still feel that pain.

Soldier ready to firing his last Rocket Ammo and sight down to the Tank. He gives one last words to the tank.

"ATTACK!"

The Rocket launches and moving to the target. They couldn't avoid it because it too close and killed the Tank Crew and the tank itself as the rocket hit 'em all, instantly.

Eric and Dickson safe and so does the Battery. They fly to the snipers who just give a coordinate to take them away from that place. Elsa looks intense as she injecting anesthesia to her wounded arm. Pauling look biting a cloth as she feel painfully. Vision gives her the battery.

"Thanks, Vision."

"And that's how the fault paid off, everyone."

"You, and all the squad, are the bravest ones, people! I must salute for your bravery!"

"Yes. Sir!" shout all crew and give them a salute to Dickson. Even Pauling too.

"No, No, No, Pauling. You still wounded."

"Heh, don't worry about me, sir. I just hoping your hands grow back by UberMachine."

"I doubt it would, Pauling. It's too late to bring back your arms together. My UberMachine just broken down and overheat. So it can't be useable."

"You must be joking, Elsa. UberMachine never get drained or overheat as I know. Charge me, now!"

"If you don't believe it, let's try."

Elsa starting his UberMachine and ready to charge. But suddenly, it break off again. She shaking her heads, sign she tried so hard to try it.

Pauling shrugged and sad. She couldn't get her arms back again, forever. She's down so deep and crying.

"I can't believe it happened to me."

"Nothing can be help you but the mechanical arms, Pauling. That's the last attempt we give to you."

"It's okay, Honey. The Show was over. There's nothing to whining for. It's over."

She's crying and feel depressed. Scott calming her as he do and she's feel better and kissing him. But suddenly the kid who Pauling and Scott help just cheering her, interrupts them.

" _Don't worry, mama Pauling-chan. You're my hero._ " Said her.

She's looking to her and hugs her tight as Scott hug two of them and holds his tears.

As two snipers aboard, Dickson give an instructions to fly now. It gets response to the pilot to affirmative the order.

The kid saying something to Pauling and Scott.

"I want my mommy and daddy."

Scout and Pauling looking to her as their face full of sadness and relief from end war.

"We'll find your mom and dad back, okay? I guarantee, they waiting for you, Kurenai…" said Scout, cheering them. The kid smiling to them. She still don't know her mother found dead. She hugs him and Pauling.

"So, Elsa, what's next you do after this war end?" said Eric, curiously.

"Maybe I'll meet my mentor, Mr. Frederick Engels. He's my friend back when I'm a Medical Student." Said him. "How about you?"

"Retired? Maybe. Wheels? Scout?"

"Same. Just need long term holiday in my mind." Said Scout, as Wheels nod agree to him.

"Maybe I'll be the hitman after this."

"Really? Like the mysterious killer from Manchurian President?" ask Elsa.

"No. And we don't playing some killing President business in our agendas." Joking Marks. Elsa just annoyed to Marks tendency, hit his head with a bottle of waters.

"Ow, Easy, Girl. Don't taken it serious…"

They laughing as he got hit again by her bottle.

The war is heading the epilogue as the choppers flying to the base. The music changed from the Badass one to the sadness one, For What's Worth by Buffalo Springs.


End file.
